I'm Stronger Than You Think
by LaluShipperForever146
Summary: Lucy desides to train for a few years after being ignored for 6 months and 7 years and having her heart broken in the process. When she comes back she is stronger has new powers, new pets, new look, and a new scent? When she returns she a certain dragonslayer catches her eye,but will he notice her? Will she forgive those who hurt her? How will everyone react to her return? R&R LaLu
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to the sun streaming through my windows and birds chirping very loudly. Groaning and irritated that I'd been woken up. As I sleepily made my way to my dresser I made note that

my apartment was empty. On a normal day under normal circumstances I would have been happy that I got my apartment to myself, but this isn't a normal day and I'm not happy that I'm alone.

This all started about six months and seven years ago after Team Natsu plus Gajeel, Wendy, and Carla saved Magnolia from an evil power hungry king in a place called Edolas, and the Tenrou Island incident with Acnologia and Zeref. On our return home from Edolas we discovered the supposedly dead youngest Strauss sibling, Lisanna was alive and had been transported to Edolas on a S class mission with her sister the She-Devil MiraJane and her brother Beast Arm Elfman. For a week straight the guild partied in celebration of her not being dead, and finally coming home.

About two months after her arrival I noticed that most of the guild stop talking to me but I shrugged it off thinking they were just excited for lisanna to be home. My team also stopped coming over so often to invade my privacy. At first it was just once every few days then it was once a week then once every few weeks until the 3rd month in which they stopped talking to me and stopped coming over completely. That bothered me and when we went on missions they would yell at me like I did something wrong. Then they just stopped taking me in favor of lisanna on missions instead. In which I guess was okay seeing as they haven't gone on a mission with her in years, and missed her so much. Then the S-Class Trials happened and we were all stuck on the island in a 7 year slumber that felt more like a week, and we didn't age. Now everything is the same it was before the S-Class Trials when lisanna came back. Everyone went back to ignoring me again.

I was kind and let them have their time with her, but seeing Natsu not talking to me anymore hurt a lot more than I would like to admit. Especially since he was my best friend, I had kind of fallen for him ever since Mira put the idea that he might like me in my head. I can't believe my nakama are ignoring me. They're my family and all I feel now is that pushed aside feeling I felt at home with my cruel father. The guild was home to me but now everything has changed. The only people who talk to me anymore are Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, the exceeds, Mira, Master, Cana, and Laxus and his team. To everyone else it's like I'm invisible and I've been trying to put on a brave face but how can I do that when I've lost my family AGAIN?

I mean I can't really blame lisanna for appearing in Earthland, this is where she belongs this was her home as well. I thought about taking another solo mission so I could start on earning money for next month's rent and for food. I've been getting a lot stronger lately, I've actually considered going to train for a few years. Since lisanna came back I've been going on solo missions hoping that my team would remember my existence and we could all go on a mission together. But everyday it's the same none of them even utter a single word to me.

As I'm getting up and getting ready to go to the guild I pull my suitcases out from my closet and call out virgo to help me pack. Today's the day I leave the guild at least for a few years after one last mission.

"Open Gate of the maiden, Virgo" I shout a Pink flash of light appears and then disappears as it leaves Virgo in its place.

"Is it punishment time yet, Hime?" she asks.

I sweatdrop and tell her no and ask her to help me pack up everything. Telling her that we won't be returning anytime soon, that I'm taking one last job before we leave FairyTail for a couple of years. After that's done I asked virgo to take my suitcases to the spirit world and I grabbed my keys and walked around my apartment one last time.

I stopped at the full length mirror on the inside of the closet door and took one last look at my outfit. I didn't feel like wearing a skirt today so I wore my favorite black jeans with a halter top instead of my brown boots I wear black combat boots with pockets on the sides. I have a single gold necklace in the shape of a heart and gold ear cuffs. With that last parting glance I shut the door and turned in the keys to my landlady, and started off to the guild. Calling Plue for comfort and someone to talk to, when I reached the guild it was still pretty early but there were some people here and there. I sent plue back to the celestial world before i walked through the doors for the last time.

"Good Morning Minna" I said with a forced smile on my face no one noticed except for the bartender Mira wit a smile on her face.

"Good Morning Lucy" she said. I made my way over to the bar and sat on my favorite stool.

"Mira can I have strawberry pancakes with eggs and a strawberry-banana smoothie please?" I said after looking around the guild for my team. Sadly they weren't there and I knew this they wouldn't be here until a little bit later from a mission with lisanna. The She-Devil smiled at me sadly and nodded when I turned to face her. I decided to listen to my sound pod and tune the rest of the world out while I lay my head down on the bar. A few minutes later Mira brought me my breakfast with another small smile. I know it must be killing her to see like this ever since my team and the rest of the guild ditched me I haven't been my upbeat happy self. I just felt sad and my friends know that.

Three days before Team Natsu and lisanna excluding me left on a mission I told myself that I would leave the guild when they came back. I didn't want to go but I was starting to have no choice I can't stay somewhere I'm not happy, that's the reason I ran away from my home the first time. With a sigh I started eating my food with my thoughts all over the place, since I had my music playing loudly in my ears I didn't realize the time that went by or how crowded the place got. I didn't even notice the fact that my team made a huge entrance and then saw me then started was walking over with lisanna in tow. I didn't know they were there until mira was in front of me staring at something behind me when she came to take my plate and the money to pay for the food.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around expecting levy but came face to face with my team. Natsu started talking but I held up a hand stopping him then made a show of grabbing my sound pod out of my pocket, pausing my music and taking my earbuds out one by one.

Natsu was smiling, Erza looking worried, Gray wouldn't meet my gaze and lisanna was frowning not meeting my gaze either. So of course I was immediately curious of what was up I pulled myself together. "Hey guys what's up?" I asked warily and forced a smile

"Nothing much Luce. We just wanted to talk to you about something." He said pausing and looked as if he was choosing his words carefully then beginning again he said " We all wanted to put lisanna on the team, but we think 5 is too many so we decided she could take your spot" His grin becoming bigger as he said his next words "Luce this way you can train more so you're not so weak, plus you can go on solo missions so you don't have to complain all the time about your rent."

I couldn't believe his words, I mean I knew this was coming but it still hurt. I looked at Erza and Gray seeing them nodding but still not meeting my gaze. That's when I finally noticed that whole guild was looking at us. Some had looks of amusement in their eyes. That was the last straw I looked up at the fire mage incomplete and utter shock my best friend NO my EX- best friend and EX-crush was calling me weak forcing a smile and trying to make it look natural. I looked at them all and said

"It's fine if she takes my spot I was planning on more solo missions". I looked over at lisanna and saw her look at natsu in anger and sadness "Lisanna" calling her attention from my ass-hole of an ex-best friend and got up and hugged her and said "It's completely fine with me if you take my place on Team Natsu. Like Natsu said I can train some more so i'm not so "weak" and become stronger" She pulled away and said

"Lucy I didn't mean for this to happen they insisted. I was against the idea, I didn't want to hurt you. I've heard a lot about you and I was wondering if you wanted to be friends and get to know each other better. I hope we can still be friends again i'm really sorry about all of this I didn't want this to happen." I could see in her eyes that she was telling the truth.

I hugged her again and said it was okay with me once more. I looked at the rest of my family saying my final goodbyes in my mind. Letting no one in on what i was planning, my friends who stuck by me don't even know that i'm leaving. I looked at Erza and Gray once more who STILL didn't meet my gaze that annoyed me that they didn't even have enough decency to look me in the eye as they kicked me off the team. I stood up excused myself and walked to the request board to pick a job. I looked the over grabbing one walking over to mira to get her approval saying it should take a couple of days. It says that there were a group of bandits stealing from every store in clover town. Reward for catching them was 32,000 jewels, after mira approved it. I asked her if master was in his office and she said yes that he was filling out paperwork from team natsu's mission before last for all the destruction they caused. Typical Natsu always destroying something by rushing into battle without a plan.

Walking up the stairs I can feel the new team natsu's stares on my back, knocking on master's door i hear a muffled come in. Upon entering master's office which is sound proof I see him sitting on his desk sorting out paperwork. Gathering my courage i spoke

"Master I would like to leave the guild" I'm guessing startled by my statement he fell off his desk in shock. Shaking off the sudden shock he jumped back up on his desk looking at me with tears in his eyes.

"But why child why would want to leave your home?"

"Master I've been ignored, yelled at, and kicked off Team Natsu I wanted to go train for a few years. So when I come back home I'll be stronger than I am now. I want to do this for myself and prove to the guild, my team, all of Fiore, but mostly myself that I can be strong and that I can get better. I want to go on one last mission, but I'll contact you through the lacrima and tell you when the job is done. I just don't want to lose my guild mark yet until the job is done incase I have to prove that I'm a fairy tail mage. Do you think that is somehow possible Master?"

He looked as if he were about to cry when i told him all of this. He agreed and told me to hold out my hand he said that when I finish the job that the mark will be gone but will return when I step through the guild doors unless i want to have it in a different place in a different color. After a heart-warming goodbye and a few tears later I made sure that I did not look like I've been crying and walked out of master's office like nothing happened.

I gave Mira a big hug and said goodbye to my friends like I was returning to the guild after my mission like I always did before I leave out before going on a job. They thought nothing of it thinking they'll see me in a few days, boy were they wrong. Again I felt the stares of Team Natsu on me again as I walked out of the guild heading towards the train station for my last job for the next few years.

At the train station I got my ticket and I'm now waiting for my train that'll be here in the next 3 minutes.

As soon as the train pulls into the station I get on board find an empty compartment and sit down watching as Magnolia fades away. GoodBye Everyone I'll Miss You Dearly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone sorry for the late update I had to shovel snow all day and it set me back a little. Well I made this a long chapter for you guys enjoy.**_

 _ **Oh also i forgot to put this on the first chapter but**_

 _ **I DO NOT own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does**_

 _ **I just own the plot, any characters, items, and/or places I make up with my creative mind ;)**_

 _ **Well here is Chapter 2 enjoy**_

As I got further and further away from the place I've called my home for all these years I started to feel a little sad. But soon the town turned into forest as the train sped away faster and faster, I pulled out my sound pod and blasted my music in my ears to drown out my sadness and thoughts. I've been having trouble sleeping lately so after awhile when I started to drift to sleep since the train ride was going to take at least a day and a half to reach my destination I gladly welcomed unconsciousness.

I woke up at around 9:35am seeing as it was around noon when I finally left the guild and my friends yesterday. I know they'll miss me but I left them letters at my apartment I know levy will know where to look. I just hope I didn't hurt them by leaving so suddenly. I was so glad to finally get some rest I don't think I've slept that well since the guild started ignoring me. I would wake up every morning with red puffy eyes from crying every night until at least 3 in the morning and sleep deprivation. But no matter what I was feeling I learned how to keep my feeling inside when I was not alone in my home, safe from the outside world. I would clean myself up, put some eye drops in my eyes to clear the redness and try to cool my skin down so it wouldn't be so puffy. Then put just a little make-up under my eyes to cover the dark circles. Then I would walk to the guild with a forced fake smile and wear it all day until I came home where I could cry all I wanted.

" _Stop it lucy, you need to stop thinking about them pull yourself together you need to show them that you can be strong and that you will be happy again NO MATTER WHAT!"_

After shaking the thoughts of home away I looked out the window again deciding that I was going to call out plue I was getting a little lonely. I turned my sound pod down and then off so the volume doesn't make me jump out of my skin the next time I play music.

"Open! Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" I said as I slashed my arm through the air.

"PunPunn"

"Hey plue do you mind staying with me for a little while?" I asked

"Pun" he said (translation "yes")

"Thanks" The thing I love about about plue is that you can just cuddle up to him and feel instantly calm and plus he is just so adorable. We just cuddled so that he could make me feel better the rest of the train ride. I know my spirits will always make me feel better when i'm down they're always there for me even Aquarius which was a surprise I honestly thought that she would be overjoyed that I was pain, and mostly alone, but she wasn't she even threatened to drown Natsu and the rest of the guild except those who cared for me still. I was thankful for her though I told her it wasn't necessary to do that she reluctantly followed my order to not hurt them. I had to tell no **order** my spirits to hurt anyone. She gave me a hug much to my surprise before she departed to go back to the spirit world.

On the train ride me and plue both fell asleep again so when we arrived in Clover town we were very tired and it was getting dark so we went to look for a cheap hotel to spend the night in. I didn't have to meet the mayor until 8:30 in the morning. So I had the rest of the night to relax and get myself together. After walking around for 20 minutes we found a hotel room for 7,000 jewels a night. After paying for two nights I walked to my room then closed the door behind me the first thing I did was plop on the bed. I called down for room service so I could eat something since I haven't all day I got some candy for plue since he wanted some. I was resting on the bed watching plue dance around the room when I heard a knock at the door for our food 15 minutes later I paid the man gave him a tip then plue and I proceeded to eat our dinner.

Afterwards I called virgo with the suitcase I sat aside for this mission. Thanking her I sent I sent her and plue home while I got myself ready for bed. I grabbed my pajamas, washcloth, soap, shampoo, towel, and toothpaste and toothbrush and headed to the bathroom. I drew myself a bath when it was the right temperature and stopped the water. stripped out of my clothes and got in. The heat stung a little bit but I soon relaxed and started to clean myself. An hour later I came from the bath dressed and really tired you would think that i would be tired after sleeping most of the train ride but no I was just so exhausted. I used telepathy between me and my spirits to contact Horologium and tell him to wake me up at 6:30am. Then for the second time that day I drifted to sleep.

" _Luce we all wanted to put lisanna on the team, but we think 5 is too many so we decided she could take your spot. This way you can train more so you're not so_ _ **weak {**_ _echoes(_ _ **weak) over and over again}, YOU'RE WEAK LUCY, Lisanna is BETTER and MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU, YOU'RE NOTHING that's why I LOVE HER and NOT you.**_ " _Natsu says smiling again lisanna is trying to reassure me that i'm not weak and that I am strong but natsu is pulling her away from me and her assurance is drowned out by the vile words of my guild mates my once "nakama" I can't help but cry, because I know he is right I am_ _ **weak,**_ _**useless, I'm nothing.**_ _I question why i'm even in the guild. I look around and everyone is laughing at me, my friends who were there for me are no longer there I don't know where they went but I don't see them the crowd that is closing in on me telling me to leave that I don't belong, I'm not worthy of being in fairy tail, calling me a coward, a weakling. I rush through them tears falling from my face. I'm all alone again just like I was when I was a child after momma died. I have no one I continue crying and I can't stop the tears just keep coming and coming._

 _The scene changes and i'm not at the guild anymore I'm younger and i'm back at home with my dad. It's my birthday he doesn't remember or care._

" _PAPA!" i yell excitedly coming into his office "Guess what today is! GUESS GUESS it's a very special day" I continue yelling excitedly smiling while holding my favorite doll both my parents got me when momma was still alive._

" _Child can't you see i'm busy, I don't have time for your silly nonsense today now leave my office so I can get back so business." He forgot he forgot it was my birthday. I felt tears gathering in my eyes as I ran out of his office and into my room to hide for the rest of the day hugging Michelle close to me as the tears fell down my face._

I woke up crying looking around me to see where I was, noticing i wasn't in my room I started to panic a little then yesterday's events started coming back to me. It was 5:47am when I finally got up it was earlier than I thought it was. " _No need for the alarm from Horologium now, since my dreams and nightmares wake me up before hand" I sighed and got up to get ready for the day._

After I got myself together, up, and dressed I decided to grab a quick breakfast at one of the nearest restaurant.

"I'll have Strawberry Waffles and a side of eggs with a French Vanilla Iced Coffee please" I told the waiting waiter _**(A/N: Get it the waiting waiter because they're waiting to wait on you? Get it? Okay that's enough my my bad/terrible jokes back to the story)**_ as I handed her the menu and smiled at her. Then proceeded to wait for my food, when it arrived I ate it all rather quickly because I didn't want to be late.

 _Time skip after the Mayor's Office_

Laying on top of a roof of a random looking building searching for anything suspicious in the small happy town _._ Unluckily for me nothing happened until 4 hours later. Seeing it was already 1pm the talk with the mayor had gone a little longer than necessary. 5 men wearing all black walked into different directions but all headed in the same place.

Summoning Aries to create a cushion made of wool on the ground below; I jumped from the building top, thanking her saying she did great and dismissed her. Then I rushed towards the store the bandits were in calling out virgo to help me while unlatching my Fleuve d'étoiles. Before they could enter the building. I made my presence known calling out Loke to my side

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo"

"You called princess?" I sweatdropped

"No time for flirting loke help me take out these bandits." I said

"As you wish princess" then he went into action it didn't say on the flyer but apparently two of them were mages. One used water magic the other used fire magic. I let loke and virgo deal with the mages while I knocked the other three unconscious. Then called Virgo to tie them up, asked her for some extra rope for the other two then dismissed her. Joining the fight with loke barely missing a stream of water coming at me we were all dodging blows and magic from each other. When I just got tired of it and called Aquarius to wipe them out hopefully not me with them.

"Open! Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!"

"Could you please wipe them out?" For once she actually smiled at me and said

"My pleasure" and knocked them out in one go. I'm just glad that she didn't get me this time.

"Thank you, I just hope I didn't ruin a date between Scorpio and you. I'll give you each 3 months off so you can spend time together." then I dismissed her and Loke calling out Taurus to tie up the last two and help me hull them to the police for them to wait for the rune knights to take them away.

After I went to the mayor to get my reward I was exhausted, and headed back to the hotel. I went to take a long bath to relax again then got out and got dressed calling out Loke and Capricorn telling them I would need their help because starting tomorrow I would be training in Alpine Forest for the next 3-4 years. They agreed and went back to the spirit world I went to sleep. Calling out all those spirits today has taken a great toll on my magical energy.

Waking up groggy I changed into a black tee shirt with pink short shorts and black running shoes. Putting my hair up in a ponytail, I checked out the hotel and started making my way into the forest. First stopping in a weapons store, I noticed a beautiful necklace the tag said it was a equip necklace for small items for 150 jewels. I grabbed that along with a black and gold katana that came with 5 matching daggers, that were 2500 jewels. Then two items caught my eye particularly; one was white the other a light blue twin swords with silver intricate designs and symbols which I recognized as the zodiac. Deciding on asking the store clerk about them I walked up to him with my finds.

"Excuse me but I would like to buy this katana and matching daggers but I wanted to know if you had any celestial keys, and to learns more about these twin swords." I said smiling at him

"Ah yes, of course madam we don't have much information on them, they were just brought in. We do know that they can be infused with celestial magic to become stronger they can also be put together to create a twin blade sword _**(A/N: yeah don't know the name for it I'm bad with weapons that could be the name but I'm not completely sure)**_. One is wind sword the other water, I'm afraid that's all the information I have on these, they are one of a kind you're lucky to have spotted such a beautiful and stronger weapon." He said

Smiling again I agreed then asked if he had and celestial keys. Sadly he said no so I just paid for my new weapons which came down to around 2650 jewels he let me have the celestial twin swords as a gift. Putting the equip necklace I started my way to the store to get some food that'll last me about 2 weeks. Calling out virgo to take my new weapons and food to the spirit world. I started walking to the town's edge towards the forest.

Five hours later I found a huge clearing and decided it was further away from the town that I could train in peace but not to far so that I can't make trips to town to get supplies. I walked a little more finding a cave that I could use as it wasn't occupied. Making note that the clearing was near so I wouldn't have to walk to far to train every day.

I called out Virgo once more to bring me all my stuff, and set it up. I put all my suitcases on the other side of the cave it was almost as big as my apartment back magnolia. Setting out to the clearing to train i could already tell this would be a long 3- 4 years. Calling out Capricorn we begin my training with meditating and focusing my magic energy. After five minutes I was losing control over the pressure of my magic as it increased and had to stop.

"Lucy-sama you need to focus. Take deep breaths and truly focus on your magic. Feel it, sense it's strength and weakness, study it. Imagine you can see it in your mind what would it look like? Feel your magic dance around you in the air, become one with it." He said as he closed his eyes and started to meditate.

I tried again and this time I did what he said and we meditated for hours. Loke then helped me with my stamina and building my strength. I swear I think loke was harder on me than if I trained with Erza, he made me run up and down this huge hill with huge trees _**(A/N: think of the forest in harry potter and the prisoner of azkaban when they are hiding from Professor Lupin after he transforms)**_ over and over again with rocks tied to my feet. I know i'm going to be sore when I get back to the cave. At least Virgo brought my bed for me to sleep on after everyday of training. On my way back to the cave I heard running water and went in that direction finding a little river of water. At least I have somewhere I can wash up now. Heading back to my new home sore from everything I collapsed on my bed then grabbed my toiletries, a towel, and pajamas and headed back to the river to clean up.

Stepping in the water it was surprising warm and relaxing, I started to wash my hair and then washed up the rest of me carefully noting bruises on my ankles. Once I got out and got dressed I made my way back to my home gathering firewood on my way so i can get to starting my dinner. Today has been eye opening, tomorrow hopefully I can learn new spells to get stronger.

As soon as I finished eating I went straight to sleep.

Waking up screaming and in a cold sweat is not how I prefer how to wake up every morning. Sitting up I tried not to reflect on the dream trying to forget it as I got up today. Getting dressed and made my way to the clearing not bothering with breakfast. I was too antsy I couldn't stand still so I just wanted to get started on training. Calling out Loke instead of capricorn I needed to move. Sensing my distress he started telling me to run but this time i had to carry as many heavy rocks as I could. This continued throughout the morning when I dropped one he made me carry two more along with the one i dropped and start over again. Soon I was exhausted and couldn't run anymore and sat down to rest. Hours later I was calm and less antsy enough to call out capricorn to meditate. It continued like this for the next month.

Laxus POV:

The Raijinshu and I just came back from a job, when got to the guild I was surprised to not see blondie there. She should've been back by now, I would never admit it out loud but I like blondie my team has often caught me staring at her. But when I walked into the guild I didn't see her anywhere I was there the day she went out on that mission I just hope nothing happened to her it's been a week and a half since she left and i'm starting to worry. Walking over to bar to get something to drink dismissing the Raijinshu I called over Mira signaling her to come over when she was done.

"She isn't back yet I'm kinda worried and she hasn't contacted you or master?" I heard the little bluenette say. _What blondie isn't back yet? Where the hell is she?"_ I listened to their conversation carefully so I don't miss a single thing said

"No, not a word. I hope she is okay, I'll check with master when after I serve Laxus, him and the raijinshu might want to know what's going on too. Go get Cana, Gajeel, and Lily and meet me up at his office I have a bad feeling about this but I want the rest of Lucy's friends to know if something happened to so we don't have to repeat the same thing. Wendy and carla are on a mission so is happy with Team Natsu so we will gather those three and tell them when they get back." The she-demon barmaid whispered. Then she made her way over to me and got my order already knowing what I want explaining what was going on. Not Knowing I heard everything. Now I'm even more worried than before. I hope she is okay. ' _Please be okay blondie'_ I thought. After that I caught the eyes of my team and made my way up with the she-demon, the drunk, the bookworm, and metal head with his exceed following me. When the Raijinshu made their way over to us we all went into my grandfather's office. The She-Demon knocked on the door and we heard a faint " _Come In"_ before entering. Being the last one to enter I closed and locked the door.

"Master, we are a little worried about lucy's whereabouts. She was supposed to be back last week but she still isn't here, I know the mission she took was easy so I know for a fact that she wouldn't have had a problem on it but I'm worried that she might've run into trouble on her way back" The She-demon said I looked at Gramps face and saw sadness in his eyes but it was gone a second later as if he were trying to hid something from us. Just the one glimpse of that made my brain go into over-drive with possibilities of her being in trouble, and or hurt. I had to force my mind to stop and pay attention to my grandfather's next words. I noticed he muttered an incantation to make his office sound-proof before he spoke.

"Lucy has left the guild." He said. I didn't know words like that could have an affect on me so strongly but they did. I barely notice the gasps and the cries of outrage along from the guys with crying from the girls around me. I didn't know what I felt but I know that i wish I'd never felt it again. It felt like a piece of me died for some reason and I don't know why. I had to force my lightning now to crackle all of my body when I heard his next words.

"She left because besides everyone in this room and Happy, Carla, and Wendy, she was being ignored by everyone in the guild, and got kicked off her team with Natsu calling her weak. I should've punished that brat but she told me not to and that it wasn't their fault that she was also told me she left something in her old apartment for you guys didn't say what though, but she said levy would know where the spare key is to get in. Since the place is still her's for this month. She went to train for a while but I don't know when she is coming back." He finished sadly. Around the room you could see the tears falling off of the women's faces while all the men wore shocked and sad expressions. After a good half hour when everyone was calm enough we left out gramps office and made our way out the guild and headed to blondie's place.

The bookworm stooped down and grabbed a key from under the " _Welcome"_ mat and opened the door. We all looked around her apartment seeing nothing in the kitchen most of her pots, utensils, plates and bowls were gone. In her bedroom her bed was gone and every thing from her bathroom was too. The bookworm called out that she found something and we all made our way to her. She held up 3 letters One labeled with all of our names, one for Team Natsu, and One for the entire guild. The one that had our names on it read.

" _Hey guys,_

 _You've probably noticed that I'm not back from my mission well I'm not coming back at least not right now. I realized that I need to train and become a stronger better mage so I can do better in supporting my spirits and still have enough energy to fight myself during a battle. I'm tired of always getting saved and being the women in distress. I want to be the Hero this time, I want to prove Team Natsu, My father, anyone who doubted my power, all of Fiore really that I'm a strong mage. i want to get better I want to do this for me. While I'm away I know it'll be hard but don't hurt Natsu or anyone of Team Natsu who forced me to realize that I actually need this. Yes that flame-brain called me weak but trust me i'm going to Make him eat his words when I return. Just keep smiling and don't be sad if i find out that you've been miserable this whole time I WILL beat you up for disobeying my order to enjoy life and be happy, and when I come back you guys can be angry with me for leaving and I know I deserve it. But I love you guys._

 _Mira: Don't and I mean don't hurt them okay, I forbid you to use satan-soul on them. I know everyone except Lisanna and you guys deserve it but don't it'll be okay. Just stay smiling and when I get back you can scold me about leaving you there, but after that I want to hear all the gossip on what's been going on around the guild while i'm gone. Oh, you and freed better be together when I get back"_ The she-devil smiled and blushed having tears in her eyes as she read the letter since bookworm couldn't from how much she was crying.

 _Cana: Girl if i find out that you're sober at any point I'm going to throw a huge barrel of alcohol at you and force you drink it. We've grown closer since what happened on Tenrou Island and you're like a sister to me so please don't be upset that I'm gone when i come back You and Bickslow better be together I know how much you like him."_ For the first time that I saw anyway the drunk actually blushed at the mention of bickslow and her and smiled with tears in her eyes.

 _Levy: I promise you I'll finish my novel and when I return you can read it and decide if it is good enough to be published yet. Don't stop reading ever BOOKWORM UNITE lol i'll miss you levy-chan. when I get back you and Gajeel BETTER be together. I swear you and him are oblivious on how much you like each other."_ I'll miss you lu-chan the book worm whispered.

 _.Gajeel & Lily: please be there for levy guys I know she'll need it. Lily never stop your love for kiwis and watch out for gajeel for levy. Gajeel if you dare hurt my best friend i will skin you alive when i come back i swear i will, but look out for her for me will ya. Also man up and tell her how you feel already. If you guys aren't together when I get back I will team up with Mira and plan how to get you guys together." _Gihi alright bunny girl jeez even through a piece of paper she threatens me.

 _Wendy & Carla: I will be back wendy I would never leave you forever, I'll miss you two. Wendy you are like the little sister I never had and you've grown up and gotten so much stronger much since we've first met. I'm so proud of you, Carla please look out for wendy for me and please just give Happy a chance he won't go away ya know ;)."_

 _Happy: Don't blame natsu okay, he's still your best friend. I'll miss you, you stupid little neko. Keep up giving carla fish I'm sure she'll crack one day and accept it. Never stop being happy, Happy._

 _Laxus & Raijinshu: Hey Sparky, I know we haven't talked often but you aren't so bad once people get to know you. Just don't shock anymore too bad while I'm gone lol. Evergreen I'm going to miss you a lot, I loved have time to have girl talk with you just like wendy, cana, and mira you're like a sister to me. Freed it was fun talking to another person who loves books just much as levy and I never stop reading. You're like a brother to me and take care of mira for me ;). Bickslow never stop being yourself (which apparently is a huge pervert)." _Bickslow laughed at that lolling out his tongue. " _I want you guys to look out for laxus for me even though he say he doesn't need it we all know he does."_ I scoffed at that " _yeah blondie because I need looking after" I thought_

 _I'll really really miss you guys please don't cry, and don't go looking for me this is something I have to do on my own. I don't know for how long that I'll be gone but when I come back you guys still better be there. Love you guys, see you when I get back._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia._

" _I can't believe she left"_ that's all that kept going through everyone's minds. Soon every one went walked out of the apartment and went our separate ways. I told my team that I was going home then used my lightening body to get home faster than walking. All I could do when I got in the house was go to my room and stare at the ceiling as I layed on my bed. The following days I did the same thing but realized gramps probably had a lot of paperwork waiting for me back at the guild so after a week of not going I finally went and put an impassive face on and walked in during the middle of one day. The guild was just as busy, loud, and rowdy as any other day but that's because they don't know what they did to blondie. The only people who weren't their usual self was blondie's friends. I saw Wendy, carla, and happy with sad faces. Looks like someone informed them on what happened to lucy. I made my way up to my office making eye contact with the Raijinshu then made my way up to my office where I willing went to do paperwork.

(Time skip 4 months cause I'm tired as heck and lazy)

No One's POV:

People in the guild are finally starting to realize that someone is missing. The first one was Lisanna she noticed 2 months ago that lucy wasn't here and that no one has seen her in a minute she asked the mira where she was and she told her the truth and that she left. She wasn't the same after mira told her why she left. Lisanna has been sad ever since and wishes lucy would come back while she sits with Team Natsu quietly with Natsu's arm around her. He seems not too worried about where lucy is it's like he has completely forgot about her for some reason. Lisanna wants to tell them about how they made lucy feel and that she's not apart of their guild anymore but lucy's wish is that everyone finds out on their own that she is gone. Mira let her read team Natsu's letter. She told lisanna that she doesn't blame her for anything that it was bound to happen. She wants her to be happy to and she's seen how her and natsu look at each other and that she understands that they were always meant for each other. That she wants to come back home when she's stronger so she can really feel like a fairy tail mage. She told her about how she shouldn't cry because she will be back soon and they can hang out and have a girls night with levy, cana, mira, and evergreen. After reading that she just wanted to find Lucy and cry and convince her to come back, but she know lucy wouldn't like that and mira forbade her to go look for her which made her sadder. She could tell that friends that stuck by lucy were pretending to be happy but she could see the worry and sadness in their eyes and they would barely talk to anyone but them selves. Her sometimes in that group, they would talk about the good times they had about her or they would just stay silent not wanting to voice the thoughts that were troubling them. The guild seemed different from when she transported to edolas all those years ago. They were still family but they had forgot all about one of the most important people ever. The light of the guild Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy's POV:

It's been about half a years time since I left the guild. I've gotten stronger and I'm learning how to use my swords and daggers. My spirits have been a huge help they've supported me through all of this and i know i can always count on them. The were always more that friends to me they were My family just like Fairy tail was/still is but right now I just needed to find my own way in life. I needed time to discover who i am, who I want to be, and what I want to do with my life. I'm glad I'm not alone, I'm glad I have them. Something felt different about today I don't know what but I know something big is going to happen, I can feel it.

 _ **A/N: Okay I hope you guys can forgive me with taking so long. I'm now starting a schedule so I will write a new chapter every week and post it every Wednesday. If I write two chapters that week then I'll post it over the weekend following that Wednesday. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Read & Review please thanks guys **_

_**~LaluShipperForever146**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's me I know I've taking forever to update it's because I've been sick sorry that this isn't a long chapter but next chapter I will at least try to make It around 5,000 words to make it up to you guys**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail unfortunately**

 **Hiro Mashima does.  
I just own the crazy plot, places and characters I create with my beautiful mind ;)**

 **Love you guys and I hope you enjoy**

 **Now let's get this show on the road shall we?**

 **Without further ado Chapter 3 :D**

I walked back to my new home exhausted from today's training, when I heard something strange. Even though I live in a forest for god's sake I'm familiar with almost every sound i hear, but this was a new sound. It sounded like singing and it wasn't far from where I was, as I made my way towards whatever it was I pulled out my katana from its sheath on my right hip and hid in the shadows slowing my steps so I won't make a lot of noise, just incase this person tried to attack me better safe than sorry. As I was walking a familiar path to another clearing I discovered a few months ago I came to a complete stop behind on the the huge trees on the edge. I held my breath as I took in the sight before me, there was a woman sitting in the sun singing. She had long silver hair which seemed to sparkle every time the light hit it just right. I couldn't see her eyes since they were closed but her face was beautiful. She wore a white dress with gold intricate designs. I couldn't really see them that well but she seemed to have them on her arms as well. I was so busy looking at her that I didn't notice her singing stop once I realized that she was looking at me I also noticed that I had stepped into the clearing, my katana was back in it's sheath.

"who are you?" I said braver than I felt

"I'm Silvia the Celestial dragon" she said

"you don't look like a dragon to me, plus aren't all the dragons gone on earthland?" I asked

"Yes, right now I don't look like a dragon because i'm not in my dragon form. To answer your question yes all of the dragons are gone off of earthland they are in the the dragon realm." Silvia said after then she turned into this beautiful dragon

"I was waiting for you in this forest but I waited until you were ready to show myself. I'm going to teach you celestial dragon slayer magic. Believe it or not princess celestial dragon slayer magic is different from other dragon slayer magic. It's the most powerful dragon slayer magic and since you're Queen Layla's daughter and next in line for the throne you can wield the other elements to do what you please with them. They won't hurt you once you learn how to." she continued. I stood there gaping at her trying to take in all she just said I can't believe what she just said my mother was the queen of all the dragons but how? Why did she leave me? Is she in the dragon's realm? All these questions and more ran through my head.

"So, you're going to train me in celestial dragon magic, I'm a princess of the dragon realm? Is my mother alive? Is she in the dragon realm?" I asked

"Yes, your mother is in the dragon realm but she is forbidden to leave. She had to call the dragon's back home, but not all of them did so she had to stay there to help find the locations of the other's to return them it has taken many many years. I am one of the last ones left here on earthland well I was sent here per the Queen's request to find you and teach you. You know how Sting and Rouge said they "killed" their dragons Weisslogia and Skiadrum. Well they didn't really kill them, yes they were weak but defeating was the only way to send them back to the Dragon realm where Queen Layla used her magic to revive them, but it came with a cost of staying in the dragon realm forever. Not even if she dies can her body leave she will have to be buried in the dragon realm as well. well I'm tell you all you want to know and more later. You look dead on your feet princess you must rest. Where is your home?" Silvia responded

"okay, and can I ask you more questions tomorrow? And my cave really is just a little ways away from here" I said while yawning once or twice. I started to head back to my new home signaling her silvia to follow me. Once there I made food and noted that I was running out of supplies again and had to make another trip to town In the next few days. After dinner I went to bed and noticed that silvia didn't have anything to sleep on so I offered her my bed but she declined saying that she rather sleep in her dragon form at the back of the cave. Yes the cave is that big so we both had plenty of room to be comfortable.

The next morning I woke up and did my morning routine, changing into sweats and a training bra I left a note for silvia and started out on my run around the forest and halfway mountain then started back down again and through the forest, running along the river to the waterfall then to one of the cliffs. Taking a break before I started back to enjoy the view of the sun rising higher and higher in the sun. Then running all the way back home so I could cook something for breakfast.

 _ **(Time skip 4 hours)**_

Working with Celeste is tiring and a lot of work. She pushes and works me harder than my spirits do. and their tough already. But I can't complain too much because I can already feel myself getting stronger, which means my spirits are getting stronger as well. She just got done teaching me Celestial Dragon's Roar and Celestial Dragon's Claw. I'm still having trouble with it but I'm coming along slowly, I know to perfect these spells and techniques I will have to work extra hard so that I can be the strong mage I know I can be.

"CELESTIAL DRAGON'S ROAR!" A brilliant Gold and blue light shot out of my mouth it only lasted 5 seconds before disappearing at least that was better than only 3 seconds. at this point we've been working for hours and I am progressing aching slowly and i'm trying my best. Though I know I'm not going to become the perfect dragon slayer in a few hours I can't help but feel frustrated because I feel like I'm missing something in order to perform the roar correctly.

"Good job lucy you're getting better. You're actually doing better than most dragon slayer's It takes them a few days to even get a jet of power to produce period. You're doing extraordinarily well for just starting out a couple of hours ago. Now show me Celestial Dragon's Roar one more time and then show me Celestial Dragon's Claw on the tree over there" Silvia said

"CELESTIAL DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"CELESTIAL DRAGON'S CLAW!" When I landed back on my feet I was panting from using strong spells back to back. After the smoke cleared I saw the tree was blasted away into another tree behind it. I smiled that I at least caused that much damage.

"We are going to continue your training tomorrow did you want to go to the dragon realm to see your mother?"

"Really, finally I get to see mom again" I said

Silvia holds out her hand in front of her drawing some kind of symbol, Then I realize it's an outline of a dragon the rest is being filled out as she goes. Once the dragon is complete it shines brightly and then starts to expand so that it can fit a dragon through.

"Get on my back I'm going to have to fly through once we enter the dragon realm and you don't know how to fly or compress air enough to float anyway." Silvia says I get on her back and she flies through the portal and we enter the realm. The dragon's realm is so beautiful with light purple orange and blue skies. Everything is just so beautiful here I can't wait to see mom, I thought I lost her when I was little i'm just glad she's okay. I've missed her so much.

After a little ways of flying we see a beautiful grand castle with some dragon's flying around it and landing to greet us. Oh my god I can't wait to meet everyone. Once we land I notice a beautiful blonde women and recognize her immediately I jump off silvia's back and run to her hugging her rather tightly.

"MOM, I'VE MISSED YOU." i couldn't hold my tears back anymore years and years worth of tears flooded out I couldn't stop myself.

"shhh, shhh it's okay i'm here i'm here i'm sorry that I had to leave you I didn't even get to say good bye because of my duties here. I'm sorry my child but don't cry i'm here you're here we're together again" she said lovingly and soothingly we just stood there for what seemed like a very long time but it was just 5 minutes. We broke the embrace and decided to catch up a little on how life was. I told her what happened after she died and that I joined fairy tail and how natsu treated me and about all my adventures and friends who I love and who love me. After a while it was getting dark so i stayed the night there. _**(A/N: the time is the same in the dragon realm as it is in earthland so it doesn't speed up time there or slow it down it's the same)**_ I decided to ask mom if I could stay for the next few months to train with her and silvia, she agreed I can't wait until tomorrow when I get to meet everyone.

 _ **Hey guys I know short chapter but I'm three hours past my deadline I set and I was really tired so….Goodnight everyone. I'll update again next week. Please R &R **_


	4. AN

**Hey guys sorry i haven't updated last week i've been stuck on how i should continue it I know what I want to happen it's just what needs to happen before i can get to that which makes that hard. I will update soon sorry guys again I will make it up to you guys.**

 **Love LaLuShipperForever146**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hello my lovelies I'm back with another chapter, sorry**_

 _ **For being 4 months overdue but i've just been really busy and i know**_

 _ **That's no excuse but i'm sorry, and i'm sorry again for the last chapter being short**_

 _ **I'll make it up to ya's ;).**_

 _ **Again I DO NOT own Fairy Tail**_

 _ **Hiro Mashima does**_

 _ **And now what you've been waiting for Chapter 4**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

 _ **No One's POV:**_

Lucy woke up confused on to why she wasn't in her forest, then yesterday's events came flashing back to her. Flying on Silvia's back, the dragon's realm, her mother the Queen of all the dragons, her being the princess of the dragon's realm, training with the dragon's.

It all came crashing back to her, for the first time in a while she was happy again. She has her mother, she is getting stronger, and she has a new family again.

Getting up she finds that there are clothes in her size already laid out for her on the end of the massive bed she slept in. Looking around her room is huge like really huge across from her is a big desk where she can write her story if she wants to.

Then there is a walk in closet, and an en suite. Huge windows on the back wall where you can see a huge garden with a small lake. You can see the dragon's as they were flying around in which almost looked lazily. Sighing lucy turned on her lights in her new room and walked over to the widows and pulled the curtain closed. Deciding to take a nice long bath since she hadn't had a proper one since she left magnolia half a year ago.

Once she was properly bathed Lucy got dressed into her clothes. When she left to train her style changed a great deal. She now sported a band tee shirts which she learned to make into crop tops for herself with black jean shorts and her usual black combat boots. Her long blonde hair in two French braids cascading down her back (It makes it easier to train in without her hair in her face every few minutes). A deep sea blue jean jacket with one limiter bracelet on her right wrist.

Once she was dressed she left her room to go look for her mother. Finding her on the dining room talking with someone who lucy realized was Silvia when she stepped further in the room. When they noticed her entrance they stopped their conversion and greeted her.

 _ **Lucy's POV:**_

"Good morning mom, good morning Silvia. Are we eating breakfast together?" I asked this time my mother smiled at me answered.

"Yes, we are. Once we are done we will be discussing your schedule for trying. I've requested that you learn two more dragon slaying magics Water and Fire. You will also be learning teleportation magic from me as well as learning more about celestial magic." Mom said. I'm so glad I get to see her again I've missed her so much.

"Really? Oh wow I haven't been this excited since I joined Fairy Tail." I said with a smile on my face I didn't realize what I said until it was to late to take it back. My smile instantly dropped from my face and was replaced by a frown. Unwanted memories of me and the rest of my old team and fun times at the guild instantly popped up in my mind. Along with the most recent memories of almost everyone ignoring me and team natsu kicking me out and natsu calling me weak. As all of these memories showed themselves one by one like a private movie playing in my head only for me to see. I didn't notice the tears running down my face until someone most likely my mother wiped them from face and hugged me until I was done crying.

"Sorry, it still hurts even though it's been awhile." I said after getting myself together. Once I calmed down I we ate breakfast together. I found out that the first dragon I would be training with was Aquamarine the water dragon first, then Igneel the king of fire dragons. Then I would work with Silvia and lastly mom. This way I get to talk to her after my lessons.

 _ **(Timeskip end of the day)**_

Today was interesting if that's what you want to call it. When I met Aquamarine she was really nice she taught me the basics of water dragon slaying magic. Once I got to Igneel though it was awkward and I found myself unable to talk around him. Because he reminded if nastu, eventually igneel asked me what was wrong and so I told him. He seemed happy that I knew his son natsu, but at the end if the story he was angry that I went through that he wanted to go and pumble natsu himself but he knew he couldn't. All the dragons were forced to come back unless sent to earthland by the queen in a mission. Except Acnologia (for certain reasons) and some wandering dragons of course I don't know why they're is still on earth land but I know that if they're not coming back here then they're either up to know good or in hiding not wanting to leave earthland. Which ever reason they have they're not coming back anytime soon unless scouted by the dragons the queen chooses to set out to find them.

Anyway when I ended the story He had taught me the basics just Aquamarine did, and since we didn't have a lot of time left to do much more we continued talking until I had to find my mother and silvia. Learning much more than I could've on my own, I was grateful to her. Learning of the titanium keys, since my mother had one Josephine the angel. She could control light and air, my mother gave her to me as a gift, since she had no use for her here other than helping with the gardens, but without her the gardens would be okay they're magical after all. Also learning of The God keys which both were very rare to come across. Walking back to my room thinking back to my day this is going to be really fun, staying here. I was a little sore from the training but it actually felt good plus it was a reminder that I was working all the muscles in my body to become stronger. Deciding on a nice hot bath to put my muscles at ease for a little while I started towards my bathroom.

Everyday that passed I was getting stronger and stronger, learning new things and how to control my new powers. a few months easily turned into A year and some time. I knew I needed to return to my cave to collect my stuff so this is the first time I'm going back to earthland in a year and a half. This is going to be so cool, maybe I can stay in earthland for a day or two and find out the news on what's been going on. I've been perfecting using my celestial twin swords I found out that with a certain amount of magical energy transferred into them I can create a Hurricane. Cool right when I first learned about this I was excited I wanted to know how to do that, but my excitement got the better of me and I messed it up and landed on my butt. I've been practicing since then and I can create a medium sized one but it vanishes quite quickly. I think I is also powered by the amount of emotional power I use too because something reminded me of what happened back at the guild one time and I created a perfect hurricane with the spell, I was amazed it lasted about a minute since I could control it so it didn't destroy anything I didn't want it to.

Silvia and mom were pretty close when this happened and I didn't want anything to happen to them or to the realm around us, and it OBEYED my wishes. Mom later explained that the swords are special they give the user extra strength when needed and the user has more control over the spell so it listens to what the caster wants and doesn't want. It was pretty darn special I was glad I found my now beloved swords. On the weekends I work with my celestial spirits on hand to hand combat and meditating to keep my power under control.

Since my magic power has increased I now have to wear at least three limiters. Two bracelets and an anklet, I now store my keys on my requip necklace I bought while in clover town. It has an anti-theft charm on it so no one but me can take my keys and summon them on the necklace. I've been working on my aim with my daggers which I keep hidden in my shoes, skirts and other places I've learned a trick or two from mom with that, and I work with my katana almost every spare chance I get I really love my katana, it's sleek, smooth, well balanced and I don't have any troubles with it.

I think out of all my weapons I have to choose my Katana as my favorite. I love love love my celestial twin swords but my katana is just really easy to move with it's like an extension of my body, plus I don't have to use my magic that much when i'm using my katana which means I can hold out my spirits longer.

 _ **(Back at the guild)**_

 _ **No One's POV:**_

Things weren't the same after Lucy's friends found out she was gone and once Wendy, Carla, & Happy came back, all hell broke loose little innocent wendy was ready to beat the snot out of natsu, erza, and gray along with the people who ignored her. It was really a sight to see but Mira calmed her down and now she doesn't talk to team natsu anymore except for lisanna. The days went on like this and slowly the people in the guild realized that someone was missing. It's been two years since lucy's been gone where she left without a trace of where she's gone off. In that same amount of time Team Natsu has yet to figure out that lucy is gone. Nothing been the same for lucy's close friends they stopped being themselves for a good amount of time but then they all decided to listen to lucy's words and continue living and smiling like they always have. She never wanted her friends and family to be sad. Today was special since it was her birthday they all brought gifts for her. Against lucy's orders her friends would look for her in hopes of finding their long lost friend even Laxus and the Raijinshu went out to look. They tried not to talk about lucy in the guild instead they paid her rent so they could have a place to talk about if they found any leads on their missions around Fiore about their friend. They didn't hear a thing and it made them sad, they didn't want to stop looking for her. They missed lucy it was like a piece of them was missing.

Happy flew away from team natsu to talk to mira to see if she was okay (she was going crazy with the cleaning if someone doesn't stop her she will clean the whole guild inside and out not that that's a bad idea), forgetting that they couldn't talk about lucy in the guild.

 _ **Mira's POV:**_

I just want lucy to come home, it's been so long and team natsu still has no clue that she is gone. I can't believe natsu would do such a thing to her _._ I was polishing the glasses like i always do (but when i'm stressed it's worse and i start going on a cleaning spree trying to get my mind off of whatever is bothering me).

"Mira, if you keep cleaning you'll have sore hands tomorrow" Happy said making me jump.

"Don't sneak up on people like that happy, anyway would you like some fish?"

"Yes, please, I really love fish. Can i have an extra one to give to carla later?"

"Sure, i'll get it give me one sec." I said going to the kitchen to get his fish. He looked like he had something on his mind. When i came back he spoke up while receiving his fish.

"Mira?" he asked?

"Yes happy?"

"Is the reason you're upset because you're worried about lucy still?"

"Lucy? Why are you worried about that weakling? Where is the weakling anyway crying about how pathetic she is?" yelled Natsu. Oh no, crap i forgot he has super hearing because he is a dragon slayer. This is going to be bad. Great now everyone is talking about her again, wondering where she is not that they care. ' _Lucy wherever you are i hope you're safe, we want you to come back we miss you.'_ As i thought those words wishing my closest friend were here a single tear rolled down my cheek going unnoticed until i felt someone wipe it away. Turning whoever it was finding them to be freed i whispered thank-you and continued my work,

"Hey brats I have an announcement to make that's long-overdue" Looking up to see master on the second floor banister holding something in his hands. He didn't look pleased about whatever it was, but when he looked to Cana, Laxus, the Raijinshu, Gajeel, Wendy, the exceeds, and I his face softened and was replaced by a look of sadness. As soon as we saw that look we already knew what he was going to announce.

 _ **Hey guys sorry it still wasn't long enough but i'm working on the next chapter now so you won't have to wait that long for another one again. Sorry again but please vote, comment, add to your libraries, and review. Tell me your opinions and please do tell me if i spelled anything wrong it's 1:12 am so there is that. I mean I started most of this months ago just had to finish it to introduce the next chapter. But thank you guys reading. Love You all night my Lovelies.**_

 _ **~LaLuShipperForever146**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Okay, I think i might be getting my creative side back little by little guys so bare with me.**_ _ **I DO NOT REPEAT DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES!**_

 _ **Okay so here is chapter 5 I hope you guys enjoy it.**_

 _ **No One's POV:**_

 _ **At the guild:**_

" _Hey brats I have an announcement to make that's long-overdue" Master stated looking out over his children. "About a little more than a year and a half ago we lost a very important member in the guild, to which none of you noticed or knew but a select few who knew there was a problem from the start." he paused and looked at his children he took a huge breath and trying not to shed any tears until he got back in his office he said "We have lost Lucy Heartfilia the light of fairy tail. She is not dead I hope but she left the guild, she was tired from being ignored by her family. She already had a rough childhood growing up and you guys reminded her of how unloved she was back then. I'm very disappointed in you all." He threw the letters which had something else clipped to it to everyone in the air and let it float down silently for them to read as he left and went back in his office. Crying on the way back but silently until he got in the safety of his soundproof office to let it all out._

 _After gramps went back in his office everyone slowly realized how horrible they've treated lucy. Some scrambled to see what was in the letter. Once everyone got a good look at the items inside Mira read it aloud_

 _Dear everyone,_

 _By now hopefully some or all of you guys have noticed i'm not there or maybe you didn't and master told you once it hit the 2 year mark of my "disappearing act". All I can say is i'm sorry for whatever i did to you guys to make you distant but i want you to know that i love you, you're my family and took me in and have saved me i've had a pretty bad past but you guys make everything all my troubles go away. I don't really have anything else to say to you other than i've forgiven you guys. I will return stronger to make you guys proud of me. I don't want you guys looking for me I want to become stronger and if it takes a few more years than i'm okay with that._

 _Love_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

 _Everyone was in tears, and burst into more when they saw the pictures of a group photo of everyone with lucy in front smiling her big heart out standing with the people she loved next to natsu, gray, happy, erza, and lisanna. The next letter they found out was for team natsu which Mira also read aloud:_

 _Dear Team Natsu,_

 _I will always love you guys even if you wanted let lisanna on your team and kick me out, you guys didn't mean it in a mean way you just thought this would be better for me and i totally get that and i thank you guys._

 _Natsu: You are and always will be my best friend, you brought me to fairy tail and you asked me to be on your team. We've had so many adventures together and maybe we can go on more dangerous ones when i come back :) yeah it hurt when you said i was weak but hey it's tough love coming from you and i know you meant it in a way where you want me to become better at my magic you always are truly my best friend. Also one more thing , BAKA IF YOU AND LISANNA AREN'T DATING WHEN I GET BACK I'M GOING TO LUCY KICK YOU ALL THE WAY TO CROCUS. Don't you two notice how you look at each other?_

 _Erza: You are the big sister i never had, and you always will be no matter how angry and devastated i was that day i left fairy tail, I know it was because you guys know i could be stronger, just like you my big sister_

 _Gray: You are protective of me, and a great friend you are the brother i never had. Even though you are a little closed off and cold sometimes i know you care about everyone around you even natsu"_

 _Gray interrupts mira "tch, I do not care flamebrain"_

 _"who are you calling flamebrain Ice Princess?"_

 _"I'm talking to you ya lame brain lizard."_

 _"Oh you wanna go you loud mouthed streaker?"_

 _Erza smashes their heads together "Quiet both of you and let's continue listening to the letter lucy left us"_ Everyone sweatdropped cause natsu and gray are knocked out cold.

 _"I also wanna see you and juvia together when i get back i mean come on who wouldn't want to be with such a sweet girl?_

Juvia squeals from somewhere in the guild with hearts in her eyes talking about juvia and gray-sama babies.

 _Lisanna: I don't blame them for wanting you to be on the team, you're a great wizard and the sweetest girl in the world. And i forgive them they didn't mean it in a way that would hurt me they just wanted me to become stronger for myself._ And I thank them for that.

I will return soon guys

Love

Lucy Heartfilia

 **A/N: Hey guys this is a short chapter and i'm sorry for that but i'll make it next time and i don't know when i'll post the next chapter but it will be soon Love you guys**

 **~LaLuShipperForever146**


End file.
